


Like Cat, Like Owl

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Tag Better On Tumblr, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto needs some advice concerning Akaashi. He goes to his good friend Kuroo for help (after all, he's always this nice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cat, Like Owl

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [shizuos](http://tmblr.co/mjK8vE6sgGFwA6sQV_F4dpQ)' headcanon and [fic](http://shizuos.tumblr.com/post/138901524213).  
> it's more kuroken focused then i had intended.  
> [tumblr](rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

The shirt Kuroo is wearing rides up as he scratches his stomach, yawn stretching his mouth open. It’s a relief his mom isn’t home or she’d be making a racked about someone pressing the doorbell. Repeatedly. At one in the frickin morning! Seriously?

On the other side of the door is Bokuto, looking like a drowned . . . well a drowned something. Owl maybe?

“What’s up bro” Kuroo asks, opening the door a little more, anticipating that his friend needs a place to sleep.

“Akaashi and I had a fight at practice. He said he wouldn’t talk to me unless I learned a new way to communicate so people can understand me clearly, without me yelling or getting upset. THEN, he didn’t talk to me for all of practice. Not once. I don’t know what to do bro.”

“Have you been thinking about this all day?”

“Yes.” The look on Bokuto’s face nearly breaks Kuroo’s heart.

“Come in. Best way to figure out, stop thinking about it. Something’ll come to you. For now, we’ll have a beer and watch TV.”

“How’re we getting the beer?”

“Mom’s stash. Go dry up. I don’t need you dripping everywhere.”

“Cat doesn’t like the water?” Kuroo knees Bokuto in the ass, herding him into the bathroom.

“Just hurry the hell up.”

When Bokuto is relatively dry and in some of Kuroo’s clothes (the shirt pulled a little tight causing Kuroo to mumble something about stupid owls under his breath) they settle on the couch, each with a beer in hand. Kuroo puts the TV on some random comedy game show and the friends sit in silence.

Five minutes later and Bokuto’s leg is bouncing and Kuroo hasn’t take more than a sip of his beer. There is no way they’re going to make it through the night without discussing Bokuto’s Akaashi problem.

Saving grace comes in the form of a bottle blond wearing one of Kuroo’s old, oversized jerseys.

“Kuroo?” Kenma mumbles out, hand pawing at his eyes as he stumbles into the living room.

“Hey Kenma. What’s up?”

“Cold” is Kenma’s reply. He clutches onto the collar of Kuroo’s shirt when he reaches the couch. Bokuto watches the interaction in complete silence.

“Sorry Kitten. Bo’s having some issues with Akaashi. We’re going to stay down here for another hour and then I’ll be back up. Yeah?” Kuroo has an arm over the couch, rubbing soothing slow circles into Kenma’s thigh.

“Kay” Kenma says reluctantly. Kuroo locks his pinky with Kenma’s before the smaller boy leaves, retreating back up the stairs.

“What was that?” Bokuto asks the instant Kenma is out of sight.

“Nothing” Kuroo dismisses.

“Bro” Bokuto says all serious. “You guys were. . . you guys were–”

Kuroo is about to get defensive when Bokuto surprises him.

“–communicating! How’d you do that.” Kuroo thinks back then shrugs.

“Don’t really know. It’s just–” Kuro stops, realization hitting him. A predatory smirk spreads across his face. Understand is settling in and his mind’s churning with a plan. He throws his arm around Bokuto’s neck and pulls the owl close, mouth inches from ear.

“Here’s what you need to do Bo.” Kuroo whispers his plan into Bokuto’s ear, the latter’s eyes slowly lighting up the more he hears.

“You’re a genius Kuroo. I’m going over to Akaashi’s right now. Thanks bro” Bokuto announces, leaping off the couch, heading for the front door.

“Wait. Bokuto!” But Bokuto already has his shoes on and is opening the door. “Those are my clothes and it’s one in the morning. And it’s fucking raining.”

Bokuto’s outside when Kuroo reaches the entry. “Bokuto you asshole! That’s my favorite shirt!” Kuroo yells, Bokuto taking off down the street with his mind on other things.

“Stupid owls. See if I help ‘em again” Kuroo growls, slamming the door shut and locking it properly. He heads upstairs to get back into bed with Kenma when he’s done.

It is fucking cold.

**Author's Note:**

> title would have made more sense if i hadn't cut the original ending.


End file.
